


The Pirate King (a Prologue)

by princessgolux



Series: Romance Dawn [1]
Category: One Piece, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessgolux/pseuds/princessgolux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fun little ficlet pieces using the one piece world and the avengers characters.  Not serious in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate King (a Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know One Piece, this is pretty much the jumping off point for the entire series.

Wealth, fame, power. 

Stephen J. Strange, the King of the Pirates, obtained this and everything else the world had to offer, and his dying words drove countless souls to the sea. 

_"You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you just have to find it!"_

These words lured men to the Marvel Line, in pursuit of dreams greater than they'd ever dared to imagine. 

This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!


End file.
